


The Real Mr. Jealousy Between Us

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Fuma finally realized that he is jealous, and he thought that it's the time to finally stepping up the game.





	The Real Mr. Jealousy Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I have a rare and precious day-off and I just spent it for writing this fic that is basically a word-vomit from me.  
> Thanks for S. You inspired me to write this actually. After you asked what happened with fumaken lately and I answered with 'maybe they really are dating now, and knowing shori, its the best way of him to tease fumaken', I thought of writing this lol  
> This is for you, S!! Thank you for everything really.  
> And last, enjoy my messy fic and good night everyone!

There must be something going on with Nakajima Kento and his new 'friend' Kanichiro.

The first time I realized that was after I watched the morning news with my family.

"Oh, it's Kento-kun!" my brother said and that made me looked up from the cup of strawberry ice cream I eat. (Yeah, the whole world knows me as the diet-freak, but sorry to disappoint anyone out there, my weakness for strawberries and sweets can't keep me from eating them in the morning.)

"I really can't wait for this movie!" my brother continued excitedly, and I just glanced at him and eating my ice cream again. Until suddenly the woman who did the interview started asking something and Kanichiro answered with something that made me almost choked on my ice cream.

"I really love Kenchin!" Kanichiro said.  
The woman, Kento, and Yoshine laughed.

"Should we change the seat?" Yoshine who sat in between Kento and Kanichiro offered after hearing Kanichiro confession to Kento.

After that they continued the interview, but I couldn't understand anything beside how mad in love Kanichiro is with Kento.  
And yeah, that Yoshine girl also added gasoline to my fire with saying things like "you guys are always holding each other hands!".  
And then, Kento was not helping either because he seemed to enjoy it so much, he even said that stupid Kanichiro was 'cute'!

As it turned out, that wasn't the only interview where they acted so lovey-dovey like that. And not only in interviews, Kento also said in magazine (and later in radio show when he hosted it with _me_ when Yoshine came as the guest to promote their movie) that Kanichiro gave him banana with a note saying 'I love you, Kenchin'.

Okay, so I know that Kento have so many gay pheromone in him thus make all the boys work with him will definitely find him cute, and it's not too much to say that his gay pheromone could make any boys fall so madly in love with him. But I didn't think this stupid kid will fall deeply in love with Kento, _my Kento_ , like this!

When he acted in a movie together with Shige, sure I was jealous a bit, but I also know that those two are really just close friend, and actually it made me happy to see Kento have a close friend like him. Because it's still way better than watching him feeling lonely or listening to people gossiping about how he don't actually have 'real' friend in the agency.

And then when he worked together with stupid Chiba Yudai in a movie and acted lovey-dovey too with him, I felt jealous again, more than when I saw him with Shige obviously. But, after a close observation, I concluded that Chiba is just as gay as Kenty, and actually seeing them together is like seeing two gay bestfriend on TV or social media. You can ship them, but they won't actually hook up in real life relationship.

But now we have him acting all lovey-dovey with a stupid kid called Kanichiro, and I'm not sorry to say that I hate this Kanichiro so much to the farthest galaxy and back.

I mean, have you observed how Kanichiro _was_ actually straight and innocent? This type of kid is the most dangerous one! He was straight, but then he met Kento and damn Kento why your gay pheromone is so strong?! Now we all can see how he is so in love with Kento, and thus bring us to the next problem: how he is actually so innocent.

This kid is so innocent that he seems to have no problem at all with saying how he loves Kento in national TV broadcast! Something that only me ever done! But look at me now! So many people talking about how Kanichiro is so lovely for telling the whole nation and possibly the universe about how he really love Kento, and they forget that actually a year before a bald stupid boy confessing to Kento, I already did! In national TV broadcast, and even before that I said it in a lot of magazines too!  
I really can't take it.

I couldn't do anything about them. Well, not until a few days before Kento's solo concert started.  
I was in a meeting with our manager when after we finished with the discussion, someone knocked on the door. It was one of the agency staff.

"Here's the file you asked" the staff said.

"Thank you" my manager said, but when the staff turned around to leave, my manager called.

"Oh, wait! Can you do me another favor? Kento is asking for tickets, he said the casts from kokosake will come on his last concert day. Please tell the ticketing staff to prepare the tickets, and give it to me tomorrow" my manager said.

This conversation intrigued me more than it should. And I didn't fail to spot Kanichiro name when my manager gave the staff a piece of paper with the list of the casts that will come to Kento's concert.

Well, I'm sorry, kiddo. But it seems like the whole universe is on my side.

I was actually still thinking on which day should I come to his concert, but now, after knowing this piece of information, I know which day should I come.

Before this I already voicing out loud my protest subtly. I mentioned that everywhere, how ridiculous that 'I love you, Kenchin' banana is. And then on one of magazine interview, I said that I will give Kento the name 'Kenchin' but won't call him with that name because why should I call him with that name when I know that I could make him cry in happiness with just calling him 'Kento'?

"You are jealous" Juri chuckled on the phone. I called him the night before I go to Kento's concert, asking if he want to come with me.

"I'm not!" I denied it, even though I'm fully aware that actually yes, I'm so freaking jealous!

"Oh, come on! The whole agency know that you two are so in love with each other! And how you always jealous of Kento's co-workers!" now Juri was straight out laughing at me.

"I don't know a word you said! If you don't want to go to the concert with me, then fine!" I said to him and ended the call before Juri said something else.  
But it's Juri we talked about, so a moment later I received a message from him.

_Just confess already! Trust me, Kento is as mad in love as you are to him. Bring roses to his concert, and I'm sure you can get him laid after that :*_

Stupid, I mumbled. I didn't reply that message because Juri will just continue teasing me to no end about my feelings for Kento.

The next day, I came to his concert alone. And it turned out to be the best decision because even though he didn't cry like last year, I could see that he smiled brighter than usual, and there's a true sparkle of happiness in his eyes when our eyes met during his concert. And I have to mention this, that he looked positively happy and delight, and I swear he must have wanted to cry from happiness when I called him with his name in front of everyone there.

Kento asked me to get into the stage and we did the skit together. I didn't really care what the skit was actually about, because running around with Kento in stage is always fun. And to be very honest, running like that made me feel like I want to kidnap him right away and take the first flight to Vegas and marry him there.

I'm pretty sure there will be papapics for this.I stayed as close as I can to Kento, so they could take the best pictures of us together. And I definitely should search the papapics later on twitter, I thought.

And I also couldn't help but grinning all the way through the concert and thinking about how I finally beat that Kanichiro, "did you see that, kid? Stupid kid like you won't be able to replace my place from Kento's side" I thought.

After the encore, I decided to meet him in the backstage, but as I made my way there, I met with Kanichiro, and I couldn't help myself but giving him my best winning smile and thought, "don't you dare mess with me and my Kento ever again, kiddo".

When I finally arrived at Kento's green room, he wasn't there. He was still literally behind the stage, so I waited until he done doing whatever it was with Snowman there, probably saying thanks and had a short-quick celebration for their last day.

I was staring at my phone when finally someone opened the door and I heard him called, "Kikuchi!".

I raised one hand, "Yo!" I said.

"You are still here? I thought you already went home" he asked, and I just shrugged, "I'm here to congratulate you".  
Kento smiled, and my heart tighten.

"Good! Because I need someone to celebrate my successful concert" he said, and I raised an eyebrow to that information.

"Don't you celebrate it with Snowman?" I asked carefully, afraid to giving away how I was actually hopeful to have him alone for myself tonight.

"No, they need all the rest for their next show, so we're not going to celebrate it tonight" Kento said sadly.

I nodded, afraid if I open my mouth, I will give him a smile that showing how excited I was to hear that he was free for the rest of the night.

After that Kento excused himself to take a shower, so I waited in the green room alone. And when I waited for him, a staff knocked on the door and when he came in, he placed a really big bouquet of flowers on the table in front of me, and a box of chocolate next to it.

"This is a gift from Kanichiro-san, please tell Nakajima-san that they all already went home, thank you" the staff said to me before he left, and I frowned.

Not long after that, Kento came back, and I still frowned at the flowers and the box.

"Huh? Is it for me? From who?" Kento came closer to the table and he picked up the card inside the bouquet.

"It's from Kanichiro! That kid!" he smiled, too bright for my taste. And then he averted his gaze and spotted the chocolate.

"Chocolate! Oh, how sweet of him" he jump in excitement as he picked up the box.

"Is he still here?" Kento asked me, and I never have been this quick at giving him an answer, "No!".

I closed my mouth immediately, aware that I raised my voice a bit too high than okay. 

But Kento didn't seem to notice that because his next words were only, "Oh... I will call him later, then".  
Yeah, only that, but enough to made me frowned at him.

This kid is too much, I thought. I should have brought Kento the roses like what Juri said! But not even a single rose, I didn't bring him anything at all! How can I top that gift Kanichiro gave to him?!

With the thought to defeat that Kanichiro, I said to Kento almost without thinking.  
"Can I come with you to your apartment tonight?"

Kento's reaction was obvious shock. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed.  
It took him 5 seconds to finally said something, "...okay. But are you fine with celebrate it in my apartment? Because we can go somewhere else, you know".

I shooked my head, "It's okay. You must be tired, and I have rehearsal tomorrow, after all".  
Kento's only answer was a slow nod.

On our way to his apartment, I saw him texting Kanichiro, probably saying how he was thankful for the gifts. I hate feeling helpless like this, when Kento is texting someone else, so I lured him in conversations until we reached his apartment door.

But soon after he placed the flowers from Kanichiro in a vase, his phone buzzed, and his immediate smile after read them was enough to tell me that it must be a reply from Kanichiro.

I had enough with him ignoring me for Kanichiro, him being lovey-dovey with Kanichiro, and basically enough with all of this Kanichiro thing!

It was thoughts like that, that made me reach out to his hands, took the phone from him, and placed the phone next to the vase on the table.

"I had enough with all of this Kanichiro thing" I said. Tone deep and weirdly dangerous enough. 

Kento flinched at that, he looked at me questioningly, and he asked slowly, "...Kikuchi? What's--?

He couldn't finish his question because I cupped his cheek with my left hand, caressed it with my thumb, and Kento took a stuttered breath.

"Call my name" I demand. And Kento was a bit shock, but did as I told a few seconds later.

"...Fuma..."

And that's all I needed to finally leaned in and taste his lips.

The kiss was deep and a little bit rough at first, because I was frustrate with him. But all in all it taste like heaven to me. And from the way Kento returned my kiss as eager as I was, I could tell that he must be feel the same.

The kiss last for quite long time than actually appropriate, because none of us seemed to willing to let go. We finally separated when we really felt like no air left in our lungs.

Kento looked into my eyes. And for once I didn't look away like I always did before.  
Kento took a deep breath before he finally asked.  
"Can you tell me what was that?"

I could almost feel how my cheeks turned red when I blurted out, "I love you".

It's the only truth here, and after kissing him like that, after finally taste him, I don't think I want to let him go. If possible, I want more of Kento. More of kissing him. Touch him. Feel his all. I want him all around me, want to feel what it's like to be inside him... But well, let's save that for later after I survive this horrible confession, and when he is not tired like this.

Kento's eyes widen at my sudden confession. Fair enough, I thought. I chose the wrong timing for this after all. But he returned my kiss! And that's the thing that keep me from step back and running away.

Before he could say something, I already opened my mouth again.  
"I love you since forever, really. And I have had enough with you running around flirting with your coworkers like that! To be very honest with you, I actually wanted to break that Kanichiro's neck when I heard him saying he loves you and calling you Kenchin!" I said.

Kento chuckled to my confession of how I was jealous with everyone around him.

"But you also gave me the name Kenchin" Kento teased me, and I tsked to his words.

"I don't actually want to call you with any name beside _your_ name" I said lazily.

"Then say it. Say my name" Kento said with smile, but I could see some doubt there, like he wasn't sure if he allowed ask that.

I gulped before I open my mouth. Kento's gaze hang on my lips like his life depend on what I'm gonna say after that. And it's all I can do to finally say his name.

"Kento...."

It felt like an alien to my tongue, but also sparked something bright in my chest, so I continued.

"Kento... Do you wanna go out with me? I want you, all of you, I almost feel like going insane whenever you as much as smile to me. I want you, and only you for the rest of my life. Do you wanna be with me?".

The smile that appeared on his face that brighten his whole feature was mesmerizing, but what he said after that was the thing that brought me some feeling that beyond the explanation of joy and happiness.  
"I love you, too. And yes, I want to!"

The smiles that lighten both of our faces stayed for the next hours as we cuddled with each other until we fell asleep together with him in my embrace.  
And even at the state of tired mind, I still managed to think that I won this 'battle' between me and Kanichiro, because you can give him flowers and chocolate, but nothing can top my gift to him. I gave him my heart and my whole life.

 

Omake:

Shori was lazily playing with his guitar, tired with rehearsing his new song, but didn't exactly want to stop playing when his phone buzzed.  
It was a LINE from Sou. And he thought that maybe he just want to ask him to go to Fuma's concert with him, since he refused his offer to go to Kento's concert. He still contemplating whether to come or not, so he decided to ignore the message and continued playing his guitar.

But then his phone buzzed again, and again, and again.  
Okay, now he's curious.

Turned out that Sou and Marius were engaged in a super exciting conversation in the chat group for the 3 of them only.

Sou  
_HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD ABOUT FUMAKEN LATELY??????!!!!!!!_

Mari  
_I just came back from Harvard yesterday, so it's an obvious no from me._

Sou  
_Oh, welcome back, Mari!_  
_So, you know that Fuma came to Kento's concert 2 days ago, right? And today, Kento came to Fuma's concert!!!!!!!!!_

Mari  
_...and, what's the big deal?_

Sou  
_Oh come on! It's Kento's first time coming to Fuma's concert!!!!!!!_

Mari  
_Sou-chan, I understand that much, but why you have to use so many exclamation marks on your chats?_

Sou  
_Ugh, I need Shori! Where is he????_

_Shoriiii_

_Shoriiiii_

_Shoriiiiiiii_

Mari  
_Sou-chan, you are so weird today...._

Shori  
_I'm here. What's wrong?_

Sou  
_Good! Now everyone's here, I can drop the bomb!!!!!_

_So, the thing is....... Drumroll, please!_

_Kouchi-kun just told me that Kento BROUGHT A PINK ROSE to Fuma's concert, and the whole Stones are teasing him right now because Fuma is so embarrased after receiving a rose from Kento!_

_AND!_

_Kouchi-kun also told me to send his best regards to you two, and he said... Wait, I will copy and paste his exact text here._

_"CONGRATULATIONS! NOW YOUR 'PARENTS' ARE OFFICIALLY IN RELATIONSHIP!"_

 

Shori almost dropped his phone as he read the chats from Sou. And he never pressed the 'group call' button as fast as like he did after that.

"Are you serious?!" Shori asked almost shouting.

"100% serious!" Sou answered.

"I don't know what to say... I'm so speechless... They are together now! Officially together!" Marius mused.

"I'm gonna change my concert script so I can tease them!" Shori said again.

"Hahaha! Please do that! I would love to hear the fans gossiping about the meaning behind all of this Fumaken hype!" Sou said.

"But, before that, let's tease them now in our group chat, send them messages that would make Fuma-kun feel embarrassed reading them!" Marius said excitedly.

"You sounds like you want to get your revenge, Mari" Sou chuckled.

"Oh yes, I am! I mean, Fuma-kun always tease me! It's time to pay him back!" Marius defended himself.

"Please keep in your mind, we won't help you if Fuma do anything to you after that!" Shori reminded him.

And before anyone said anything again, Shori added again.  
"Well, whatever. Let's shower them with ridiculous and embarrassing messages on our group now!"

After that he ended the call. And before he could even open their group's chat room, Marius already sent his message to Fuma and Kento, and Shori just chuckled as he type his message and thinking at the same time how he will mention Fumaken and the 'bond' they have on every shows of his concert next week.


End file.
